secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ingredients
There are a total of 22 alchemy ingredients in Secret of Evermore. With 3 exceptions, most can be bought from at least one merchant in the game. All ingredients are used in at least one alchemy formula. Each alchemy formula is made on the spot by combining the necessary ingredients to create a reaction. Ingredient Combination Every alchemy formula uses a combination of 2 ingredients. This combination is usually realistic in terms of science and chemistry. The order in which the ingredient types are listed (which one comes first, which one comes second), is not alphabetical and is possibly randomly decided. One seemingly logical explanation would be that the first listed ingredient type is the main one and has the highest priority and importance in the chemical process of the formula. Ash is sometimes listed first (Acid Rain, Atlas, Revealer) and sometimes listed second (Defend, Explosion, Fireball, Lightning Storm). In terms of logic and chemistry, the main ingredient for Acid Rain would be Ash, but for Fireball the main ingredient would be Brimstone. This is true for the other formulas as well, although for the Atlas formula, it may be disputable. Every formula also has a unique combination, except for Reflect and Force Field, which share the same ingredient combination (but do differ in ingredient amount required). Although many combinations would be unrealistic and illogical; Since there are a total of 22 different ingredients, it is possible to calculate how many unique combinations there are: (X / 2) × (X - 1) = Possible combinations. → Replace X with total amount of ingredients: (22 / 2) × (22 - 1) = 11 × 21 = 231 → Formula: Halve the amount of total ingredients, times the total amount of ingredients minus 1. Substract 1, because an ingredient cannot be combined with itself. This formula allows to calculate any amount of combinations, with any amount of ingredients. If there were 30 ingredients, there would be 435 combinations. The game only uses 33 combinations, since there are 34 alchemy formulas of which 2 use the same combination. This means that there are still 198 unused combinations or only ±15% of possible combinations are used. Extra Ingredient Notes & Info Since a formula is always a combination of two ingredient types, an alchemy formula will always require at least 2 total ingredients (one of each type). A formula will also never require more than 4 total ingredients. There are only 4 total formulas that require 4 total ingredients: - Acid Rain, Revive and Corrosion are the only 3 alchemy formulas (12%) in the game that require 3 of an ingredient type. These types are: Water and Root. Coincidentally, both are encountered at the start of the game in Prehistoria and are among the cheapest ingredient types. - Double Drain requires 2 of both needed ingredient types and is unique in this regard as it is only the case in the game. There are 15 total formulas (44%) that require 2 total ingredients, one of each type. This leaves a remaining 15 formulas (44%) that require 3 total ingredients, thus 1 type requires 2 total ingredients. Mud Pepper, Atlas Amulet, Mushroom, Gunpowder, Meteorite and Dry Ice are 6 ingredients out of a total 22 (27%) that are only used for 1 specific formula. This fact usually makes them very expensive or difficult to come by. Added to this, is that the formula only requires 1 of the required ingredient type. This is also the case for Acorn, Brimstone, Clay, Crystal, Feather and Limestone. This results in a total of 12 ingredient types that never require more than 1 parts for a formula. Casting all formulas once would require (in order of amount): 14 Water, 12 Ash, 11 Root, 7 Ethanol, 7 Iron, 7 Wax, 5 Grease, 5 Vinegar, 3 Acorn, 3 Bone, 3 Brimstone, 3 Crystal, 3 Oil, 2 Clay, 2 Feather, 2 Limestone, 1 Atlas Amulet, 1 Dry Ice, 1 Gunpowder, 1 Meteorite, 1 Mudpepper & 1 Mushroom. In total 95 ingredients. Special Merchants Meteorites can be bought per 3 from the Mad Monk in Crustacia, who does not behave like a typical merchant but behaves similarly. The Rogue, in the inn at Nobilia Marketplace, that teaches the player the Atlas formula is also not a typical merchant, but the player can buy up to 3 Atlas Amulets from him. Dry Ice is the only ingredient in the game which the player cannot stock up on infinitely. Regional Ingredients The player will encounter and 'unlock' specific ingredients in every new region. Some ingredients can only be found (and bought usually too) in a specific region and onward. The player will also never be able to unlock an alchemy formula in a time region that requires an ingredient they cannot loot or buy, which is logical as well. An example of this, is the ingredient Brimstone. It can be found once the player enters the second time region of Antiqua and can also be bought here. The player also unlocks their first formula that requires the ingredient, Fireball (in the Hall of Collosia, taught by Madronius' brother). Although it is possible for the player to obtain a few of some later-game ingredients like Mushrooms and Dry Ice in the Great Pyramid, the player has no benefit from them as they will not have any formulas unlocked to use them for long. Prehistoria ingredients: Oil, Clay, Water, Root, Crystal, Wax, Ash and Mud Pepper. Antiqua ingredients: Brimstone, Ethanol, Vinegar, Bone, Limestone and Atlas Amulet. Gothica ingredients: Acorn, Gunpowder, Feather, Grease, Mushroom and Iron. Omnitopia ingredients: Meteorite and Dry Ice. Table of Ingredients Trivia After having defeated Vigor, it is possible for the player to obtain at least 1 of each ingredient, before killing any other bosses. This is due to the fact that the Great Pyramid has all 6 Gothica and both Omnitopia ingredients in pots. The other ingredients can all be obtained by looting chests or by buying from shops. Blimp is one of a few merchants that sell an ingredient that no other merchant sells. But he is the only merchant that sells 3 of those ingredients. Limestone, Bone and Mud Peppers. This makes his shop one of the most useful and visited in the game. The maximum amount of total ingredients the player can carry would be 22 × 99 = 2,178 in theory. In practice it is possible to exceed that amount, by abusing certain in game mechanics. Although the player can only obtain a maximum of 5 Atlas Amulets and 13 Dry Ice (and not 99 of both), they can in fact exceed the cap of 99 for Mud Peppers and Meteorites, up to 255. This is because the player can receive them in a hardcoded fashion, unlike the other ingredients which must be bought from shops. Beyond 255, the number rolls back to 0 due to the amount being stored by an 8 bit integer (2^8 = 256). This results in the maximum amount being (255 + 255 + 5 + 13 + (18 × 99)) = 2310. Category:Ingredients Category:Lists